


thawing the frigidity

by melodramatichopelessromantic



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Music, M/M, One Shot, Post canon, Promare (2019) Spoilers, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, galolio, i have no idea what im doing this is my first fic whats up, i love these boys with my whole heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodramatichopelessromantic/pseuds/melodramatichopelessromantic
Summary: Lio is left cold after the promare leaves. Longing for that warmth to reach him again, he ponders when he’ll ever find it again. Luckily, there’s someone who has that warmth he lost.
Relationships: Lio Fotia & Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 121





	thawing the frigidity

**Author's Note:**

> i've never really written fic let alone post any kind of fanfic, so i'm just gonna leave this one shot here because promare has taken over my life...i'm here for soft vibes and love............
> 
> (might post more if you like this one, hope you enjoy! feedback appreciated ^ ^)
> 
> song insp- stuck in gravity - of monsters and men

It was cold.

Not quite like a bitter winter wind that bites at your face and fingers til they sting, but a creeping, seething cold that that eats at you from the inside.

A gnawing, relentless, growing cold that, eventually, no amount of shivering can warm you from.

At least, that’s how Lio felt as he had begun to come to terms with things. As he lay in bed, one hand extended just before his face, he stared and hoped.

Maybe, just maybe, it would come back. 

The flames that had kept him warm for so long would return to ease the chill that had seeped in during their absence, ad that unsettling emptiness he felt within himself would fade away, like ice thawing in the spring.

Tonight, like so many nights before, he would stare at his fingers and will those neon flames to flicker forth. But they never did. They were gone now, along with the rage that had always fed that fire. 

But that anger and flaming rage had been snuffed out, replaced with a longing for something.  
With a twinge, he realized that while he missed the flames, it wasn’t the uncontrollable, raging infernos that he longed for, but rather that constant warmth just beneath the surface that they always had. The soft, glowing coals he had grown so used to.

Those coals did not glow so much anymore.

They were cold now. Lio could never stoke that fire again. And that scared the hell out of him. 

He gave up on staring at his chilly fingers, clenching his hand into a fist in tired frustration before shifting restlessly on the bed. Lio sighed, shivered and tried to pull the blankets up closer for what was probably the tenth time that night.

“Lio?”

He sat up suddenly at the sound of his name, realizing how awake he had been for the past few ungodly hours. 

The weight beside him on the bed shifted as Galo leaned up to look at him, his bright blue eyes gazing at him with a hint of worry. “Lio? Are you cold? You keep fidgeting…”

Galo’s voice was gentle, unlike the unapologetically loud way he usually spoke. He was like this when he was sleepy, and Lio would never quite get used to how adorable it was.

Lio smiled softly, amused to see the source of the physical cold, at least. Galo gazed up at him with his naïve, puppydog eyes, seemingly oblivious to the fact that he had a good 80% of the blankets wrapped over himself, leaving Lio on the chillier side of the bed.

“It might be warmer if you weren’t such a blanket hog,” Lio mused.

Galo immediately flushed with embarrassment. “Ah- sorry! Here, come closer-“

Lio was a little caught off guard by the sudden embrace, Galo pulling him close and holding him gently in his strong arms.

He welcomed the sudden warmth all the same. 

“Lio! You’re freezing!” Galo said, immediately pulling the blankets higher over the both of them, holding Lio tighter in an attempt to keep in the body heat.

Lio said nothing, and only nuzzled against Galo’s broad chest as he let the other’s warmth wash over him. 

“…The flames were never warm like this,” Lio said quietly, mostly to himself.

“Lio?”

“Don’t worry about it.” 

Galo, being Galo, dropped the subject in favor of keeping Lio close to him, determined to keep his boyfriend as warm as possible.

Lio sighed, content. The promare’s flames were gone, but that didn’t mean the warmth was.

He just had to find it elsewhere.


End file.
